honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Tales of Honor: The Secret Fleet
Tales of Honor: The Secret Fleet is a combat strategy video game set in the Honor Harrington universe, released on 1 May 2014after being delayed a second time, From March to 24 April to the current date as part of the Tales of Honor story world. The game puts the player in the captain's seat of a starship. Objectives include upgrading the vessel's weapons, systems, and crew, and engaging in combat as you hunt down a mysterious and powerful enemy. It is currently available on the Google Play Store. However, Evergreen Films, the company behind the story world launch, has since closed down, and it is uncertain how much longer the game will function. Plot The story begins with the player character, the assistant tactical officer aboard the RMN destroyer HMS Galahad, regaining consciousness and being informed by weapons officer Locke that they are under attack by an unidentified destroyer that killed the captain. Their ship was on a mission to explore a newly discovered wormhole. The player takes command and leads the surviving crew in defending their own ship and destroying the enemy. Moments after the battle is won, Officer Stark reports a second squadron 16 light minutes away. Chief Engineer Grace recommends to have the ship repaired, and the player puts in a component that was salvaged from the destroyed enemy vessel. Galahad then fights another ship and destroys it as well. The crew reasons that they are dealing with an unknown force to organized to be pirates. The player decides to take the ship through the wormhole when a message from Lester Tourville arrives, mocking them. On the other side of the anomaly, in the Nemea Sector, the ship encounters a large debris field that Ensign Weatherly identifies as the remnants of a large-scale refitting operation. Galahad destroys an attacking drone follows the signal beam that guided it. After destroying another drone, they rendezvous with an unmanned automated outpost to resupply. Through another defeated drone, they find their way to the source of the com link. They meet a self-described "businessman" named Tybalt Proxham, who tells them of a mid-sized fleet leaving a short while ago, but before further investigations can be made, he attacks them. In the following battle, the scavenger is destroyed, and then a communique from the Admiralty arrives. Admiral Preston-Leeds expresses the Navy's and the queen's relief that the ship is intact, and orders the player to chart a course to the Gregor System via the Sidemore gravity wave, and return home through the local terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction. The player comes across a destroyer-class ship boarding a large merchant ship and murdering the crew. They destroy the pirates, give the victims a proper funeral, and then use what they find to restore the Galahad. Another unknown ship is detected and the Manticorans destroy it before it can flee. Soon, more ships appear from the debris. The Galahad defeats a destroyer and the player decides to follow the secret fleet deeper into uncharted territory. Locke, now the XO, agrees and the ship leaves the Nemea Sector for the neighboring Enigma Sector. A com torpedo delivers a message from Tourville, who keeps mocking them and tells them he is under orders to hunt them down. Another Secret Fleet frigate is defeated and the hunt continues... Characters * Captain Nevins - The Galahad s original commander (deceased) * Lieutenant Hasting Locke - Executive Officer * Lieutenant Miranda Stark - Tactical Officer, knows every starship ever built * Deidre Grace - Chief Engineer * Ensign George Weatherly - 2nd Tactical Officer * Dr. Falcone - Medical Officer Mission List * "Fire on the Bridge" * "Ambush at Endicot" * "Left for Dead" * "Scavenging Scum" * "Nemea Outpost" * "A Blocked Path" * "Restoration" * "No Honor Among Thieves" * "Birds of a Feather" * "Two Roads Diverge" * "On the Hunt" * "A Toll on your Manpower" * "Mistaken Identity" * "Earning Their Trust" * "Signature Moves" Ships in the game * HMS Galahad - destroyer * HMS Courageous - light cruiser * HMS Dauntless (HMAMC Dauntless) - Heavy cruiser/Armed merchant cruiser * Blackavar - Pirate ship * PNS Coronado - light cruiser * HMS Diomedes (????) External links * Offical website * Official Launch Trailer (youtube) * Google Play * Tales of Honor on Twitter * Tales of Honor wiki Category:Honorverse material References Category:Honorverse material